Speed Dating
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: InoxGaaraxSasuke-ish fic. Ino went to an interaction her class organized with another class from the all boys school...this is her speed dating round with two of them. oneshot-ish -under InoSasu cuz Sasuke spoke more than Gaara-


here's a new story. idea was concieved while i was chatting with _PixieFace_ -- she helped me write this one, she told me what happened when she went speed dating and i made the story based on the info i knew. lol. thanks girl.

please enjoy this one. it was made for having fun.

* * *

**Speed Dating.**

Since the speed dating thing was two to one, the boys being more than the girls, the girls felt smaller than their opposing sex. But that didn't stop Ino from being her usual bold, outspoken self.

In the line that the girls were sitting on, Ino sat on the second seat, Tenten occupying the first one. The first set of guys she got were very alike in many different ways, but extremely opposite aswell.

"So…" Ino started, the two looked at her. Ino wasn't used to talking to more than one guy during speed dating, usually the girls were more than the guys, but this time, her classmates bailed… "What are your names?" she asked them.

The first one to speak was a raven hair colored boy, "I'm Sasuke…" he said to her, then Sasuke looked at his 'partner' and his partner looked at Ino, "I'm Gaara…" he said plainly. This boy had ruby red hair, they both had cold and what seemed like expressionless eyes. Ino would force herself to see through that.

She smiled at them, "So, what's your name?" the Sasuke boy asked her, still smiling she answered, "it's Ino…my name's Ino…" she said.

"So…what are your hobbies?" she asked. It always seemed to be the ice-breaking question, _"what are your hobbies"_. How did that start, anyway?

"I like playing video games…" Gaara answered plainly, he wasn't looking Ino straight in the eyes, which gave Ino signs he was still uncomfortable. "yeah?" Ino asked being enthusiastic. Gaara nodded, then Ino looked toward Sasuke. She smiled at him. "How about you…uh, Sasuke…?" she wasn't sure of his name.

"Yeah. Sasuke." He said clearly, "uh, well…I like…training." He answered. Ino had on an animated look, trying to be encouraging. Her mind drifted off for awhile as she heard something Sakura, who was beside her, on the third seat say.

"Yeah…Ino and I fight all the time. It's crazy, but she's my best friend. One time we cut each other's hair off." Sakura said to her speed dating partners, Ino didn't know their names…but she would soon enough.

She looked back at her acquaintances and put on an apologetic look, "sorry…" she said, "so, training. What kind of training?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged, "basically anything that'll make me a stronger person…" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Ino said nodding. "what are your hobbies?" Sasuke asked. She smiled, "oh well, I like playing the piano…if that's a hobby, and I also love anything to do with flowers, arranging them is also like my hobby…" Ino explained.

"Hn…so you play the piano, huh?" Sasuke asked. Ino smiled as she nodded, "yep…" she replied, "do you guys play any instruments?" she asked the boys.

"Yeah…I play the guitar…Sasuke plays the bass." Gaara answered. "That's totally cool." Ino said excitedly, "I wanna learn how to play the guitar." She laughed. The two boys just gave her a small smile.

"So, how old are you guys?" Ino asked them keeping the conversation up. "I'm 16…" Sasuke answered, "I'm 15…" Gaara said. Ino nodded, "oh, you're 15?" she asked. Gaara nodded, "yeah, I'm turning 16…" he said. "I turned 16 already…" Sasuke added.

"Oh, I see…" Ino said, "yeah…I'm about to turn 16 too." Ino told them, "next month…" she said. The boys nodded. "so do you drive?" Ino asked Sasuke. He nodded, "well, only a students license…" he told her. She perked up, "oh! That's so cool!" she said.

"Gaara drives too, at 15 you can get a students license…" Sasuke told her. Ino nodded, "that's wicked." She said, "but I'm not so confident when I drive. I've tried. I'm scared to death!" she explained, "but I so want to…" she laughed. The boys nodded. She got the feeling these two weren't exactly the most exciting boys in their class.

Awkward silence for awhile, "uhh…so…" she started, it was so soft over the blaring sound of the music playing (let's make the music- Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna). The boys leaned in closer to get a better earshot.

"Do you have your own cars?" she thought quickly, she didn't exactly know what to say. Usually, Ino partnered up with Tenten when they went speed dating, but since this time there were more guys, the girls were solo.

Sasuke and Gaara nodded, "that's sick!" Ino said amazed. "So, what kind of cars do you guys have?!" she wondered. _Man, are these two…loaded?!_ Ino wondered. "Mine's a BMW M6 convertible…" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh my God!" Ino's mouth dropped, "no shit?!" she asked. The boys were taken aback by her language. Ino covered her mouth with both of her hands and gasped. "Oh, so sorry for my language…" she explained being very sorry. "I just couldn't help myself, that is one awesome car!' she said. Sasuke chuckled, "how about you, Gaara?" she asked calmed down now, but still excited.

"nnn…" Gaara said, "a camaro convertible…" he shrugged. Ino made the same face, jaw-dropping. "eeee! Such cool cars!!" she said. Gaara didn't mind her, "so why do you know these cars?" Sasuke asked, "I mean…" he eyed her, observing the way she presented herself.

Ino raised her eyebrow then laughed, "I don't look like the type to know guy stuff, but I'm totally into cars…" Ino told Sasuke. "hnn…" Sasuke said thinking. "So…how about you? Do you drive or have a car?" Sasuke asked her.

Ino nodded, "I have a car, but I don't drive…" she explained. It earned her confused looks from Gaara and Sasuke. "why do you have a car then?" Sasuke asked. "We're only 3 in the family, and we have 3 cars. So one car is mine, one is my dad's and one is my mom's…" Ino clarified, "…simple as that…" she added.

The 2 boys nodded, "so…what car do you have?" Gaara asked, Ino opened her mouth to speak,

"TIME'S UP! SWITCH!!" Tenten yelled. She was the time keeper for speed dating, and you're only given a couple of minutes to chat with your partner. Ino didn't get to answer the question, because the boys needed to shift places, and her next partners shoved Sasuke and Gaara out of their chairs.

**the end.**

**& that's that. wuhoo.  
i wish there was more to it. but, anyway.  
**_comments and reviews are well appreciated._


End file.
